


The Sculpture / Скульптура

by Lodowiec, NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Канон: РВПрим. автора работы:Эта история происходит в той же АУ-вселенной, что и фанфики The Kiss (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6652154) и All that is unspoken (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7376246).Выражаю огромнейшую благодарность сопереводчику Наде Яр, без неё текст остался бы блеклой калькой с английского.





	The Sculpture / Скульптура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sculpture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422057) by BetaReject. 



> Канон: РВ
> 
> Прим. автора работы:  
> Эта история происходит в той же АУ-вселенной, что и фанфики The Kiss (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6652154) и All that is unspoken (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7376246).
> 
> Выражаю огромнейшую благодарность сопереводчику Наде Яр, без неё текст остался бы блеклой калькой с английского.

Верхняя пуговица его кителя была расстегнута, пальцы легко держали рифлёный бокал. Тень улыбки, не ухмылки, лежала на его чертах, морщины на лице разгладились. В прошлом Мэрис не единожды видела, как он отдыхал, но ей было ясно, что сейчас он позволил себе расслабиться целиком впервые за очень долгое время. Слишком много времени требовалось для того, чтобы исчезла настороженность во взгляде и ушло напряжение мышц его жёсткой военной выправки.

Мэрис не была уверена, зачем он пригласил её выпить. В то, что намерения у адмирала непростые, верилось с трудом, но в то же время ей не удавалось подавить чувство вины за свои сомнения. Он никогда бы не заговорил об этом прямо, но в горящих его глазах Мэрис видела, что он знает ход её мыслей. Большинство людей не распознали бы этот оттенок разочарования и понимания, но Мэрис его игнорировать не могла. К её удивлению, Траун не насторожился тут же. В его багряном взгляде так и оставался лёгкий оттенок ранимости, хотя в остальном точёные черты его лица не обнаруживали эмоций.

Беседа продолжалась без необходимости озвучивать невысказанное, то, что лежало лишь во взглядах. Мэрис внимательно осматривала обстановку, всё запоминая. Здесь были послания, предназначенные для её глаз. Траун был не из тех, кто что-либо делал или говорил бездумно. Мэрис знала, что приглашена сюда не просто так.

Кресло, в котором она сидела, было здесь определённо новым, мягкий запах промасленной кожи был свеж. Мэрис решила не раздумывать о том, была ли причиной последнего дополнения к обстановке она сама — такие мысли отдавали самонадеянностью. И всё же отчасти она мечтательно представляла себе, что его гостеприимство — следствие её прибытия. Сама комната была обставлена по-спартански, но привлекала странным уютом. Её украшало множество голографий. Время от времени они менялись, открывая взору новые картины, рисунки и даже скульптуры. Неизменной оставалась только одна вещь. Она мерцала поодаль, особняком, величественная, прекрасная и притягательная, дразня взор загадочностью, требуя ответов на вопросы, которых Мэрис не знала.

Она небрежно потягивала веронианское ягодное вино, пользуясь возможностью очистить разум от вызванных странной скульптурой эмоций и мыслей. Багряный взгляд адмирала требовал её внимания, и, встретившись с ним глазами, Мэрис поняла — он знает, что она отвлеклась. Но напугала её не эта осведомленность, а значительность, вес в его взгляде. В тот миг он выглядел пресытившимся и усталым, будто многое пережил и ещё больше видел. Старший пилот знала — это связано со скульптурой.

— Что вы видите? — мягко спросил он.

Мэрис не требовалось спрашивать, что он имел в виду. Она обратилась к скульптуре снова. Нежные пальцы коснулись контура, который поворачивался и менялся. Только его таинственность могла потягаться с его красотой. Эта скульптура во многом напоминала Мэрис о том, кто стоял сейчас позади неё. Цвета и грани постепенно плыли и менялись, вливаясь в новые формы. Ненаблюдательным эта работа бы показалась пенистой крутящейся волной, пойманным в шторме или бьющимся о берег странным чуждым инородцем. Глаз более опытный видел совсем другое. Для Мэрис это была душа, рождённая в невинности, сияющая наивностью и чистотой. Прекрасная, но хрупкая. Цвета светились по-детски ярко в каждом оттенке. По мере того, как она росла, цвета теряли яркость, но обретали глубину, формы же неустанно менялись, отражая опыт.

Мэрис думала о своей жизни и опыте. О влиянии, которое на её жизнь оказали те, кем она восхищалась, и те, кто заставил её расти над собой. Считать, что эта скульптура отражение её жизни, казалось невежеством, и всё-таки не увидеть себя в ней хотя бы отчасти было бы нелегко. А отрицать, что эта скульптура отражала и её собеседника — и вовсе невозможно.

— Я вижу многое, — призналась она наконец, не решаясь объясняться дальше. Мэрис казалось, он уже знал, что у неё на уме. Они всегда умели очень многое сказать друг другу, не произнося ни слова.

Он ожидаемо молчал, глядя на неё с тяжкой интенсивностью. Мэрис знала, ему любопытно было бы услышать её мнение, но знала также, что Митт'рау'нуруодо не станет просить её выразиться точнее. Он слишком уважал её, чтобы расспрашивать. Мэрис также понимала, что не стоило пересекать определённую черту, и вопрос прозвучал лишь в её молчаливом взгляде.

Когда их взоры встретились снова, адмирал ненадолго опустил глаза. На памяти Мэрис он это сделал впервые — обычный жест, который значил очень много.

— Это напоминание о моём величайшем провале.

Для кого другого его голос бы прозвучал задумчиво, однако Мэрис не могла не уловить тонкий оттенок сожаления.

Багряный взгляд адмирала пал на изменчивую форму — теперь та находилась между ними. Скульптура продолжала изгибаться и менять цвета, которые наливались яркостью снова, знаменуя начало нового путешествия.

— Я потратил годы, пытаясь интерпретировать эту скульптуру. Только теперь я начинаю понимать, как она отражает мышление своих создателей.

Его горящие глаза встретили её взгляд. В них ясно читались сомнения и сожаление. В ответном молчании Мэрис были уважение и поддержка.

— Когда-то я думал, что расшифровал её смысл. К сожалению, я ошибался. — Голос его стал задумчивым и почти грустным. — До этого я никогда не сталкивался с расой, чьё искусство не отражало бы очевидным образом её дух.

Не было нужды спрашивать, что случилось с той расой и её миром. Тяжесть в его словах открывала достаточно. Глаза Мэрис вновь обратились к странной скульптуре. На этот раз она увидела больше, чем просто отражение собственного духа — она увидела и дух Митт'рау'нуруодо.

Цвета скульптуры менялись по мере того, как изгибалась и извивалась форма, перетекая в новое бытие. Мэрис будто бы видела в ней его благородство; хрупкую наивность и невинность, о существовании которых он, может быть, сам не знал, пока их не утратил. Она спросила себя, когда это произошло — было ли это постепенным распадом, как у неё самой, или же эти качества отняла у него Империя. А может, он принёс их в жертву добровольно?

Их глаза снова встретились, и вопросы, которые одолевали её разум и сердце, потеряли значение.

Он пригласил Мэрис в свои личные апартаменты не для того, чтобы вспоминать о прошлом и наслаждаться ностальгией. И не для того, чтобы хитро выманить у неё какие-то сведения. Эта встреча с самого начала вращалась вокруг скульптуры. Он смотрел ей в глаза, и Мэрис поняла наконец, в чём дело.

Митт'рау'нуруодо знал — она поймет, что символизирует собою эта странная скульптура, что она для него значит. Он знал — Мэрис поймёт и то, что сам он уже не может признать, даже перед самим собой. Для Галактики он был гением, изгоем и загадкой. Но после целой жизни под чередой масок трудно было сказать, где маски кончались и начинался он сам.

Посредством статуи, однако, Мэрис стала свидетельницей того, кого знала всегда — человека со всеми его недостатками, идеалами и надеждами. И она в ответ тоже смогла поделиться частью себя, которую мог понять он один. Скульптура более не олицетворяла собой его великий провал во Внешнем Кольце и не грозила преследовать Мэрис невыразимой повестью об уничтожении своих создателей. Эта скульптура стала отныне чем-то много большим, чем каждый из них рассчитывал. Она стала символом их прибежища.


End file.
